sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rouge the Bat
|media =*Sonic X *Archie Comics |creadorreal =Sonic Team |artista = |españolactor = Ana Vidal |inglesactor = *Lani Minella (2001-2004) *Kathleen Delaney (2005-2010) *Karen Strassman (2010-presente) |japonactor = Rumi Ochiai |otrosactor = *Marie Lenoir (Francés) *Jasmine Laurenti (Italiano) *Marianne Graffam (Alemán) *Ana Vidal (Español) |edad =18 |creador = |lugarnacimiento = |familia =Madre Desconocida |otrosnombres = *Chica Murciélago *Mama Rouge (por Emerl) *Rouge la Rata (usado por Knuckles una vez) |especie =Murciélago |genero =Femenino |altura =105 cm (3' 5") |peso =Desconocido |pelaje =Blanco |plumaje = |pelo = |piel =Bronceado |ojos =Turquesa |atuendo = |alinamiento =Neutral |afiliacion = *Presidente *G.U.N. *Eggman Empire (temporalmente) *Team Dark *Resistance |comida = |gustos =*Shadow *Omega *Gemas, piedras preciosas y tesoros *Conseguir lo que quiere *Ganar una pelea con el Dr. Eggman *Chaos Emerlads *Master Emerald *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles (aunque son rivales de mucho tiempo) |disgustos =*Cualquier persona que tome sus gemas *Charlas con Omega sobre la venganza *Perder una pelea con el Dr. Eggman *Joyas falsas *Gente que la insulte *No conseguir las Esmeraldas del Caos o la Master Emerald *Cuando Knuckles se niega a darles las Chaos Emeralds o la Master Emerald *Tener que renunciar a cualquier gema *Solaris *Los Black Arms *Admitir cuando ella está mal |habilidades = |movimientos = |tipohabilidad =Fly Type }} Rouge the Bat (ルージュ·ザ·バットRuju za Batto) es una murciélago antropomórfica ficticia de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog. Rouge es una ladrona de joyas, agente del gobierno a tiempo parcial (trabajando para G.U.N.), y es cazadora de tesoros auto-proclamada que planea tener todas las gemas y tesoros del mundo en su posición. Sus actuales obsesiones son la Master Emerald y las Chaos Emeralds. Ella hizo su primera aparición en Sonic Adventure 2. Apariencia En nueve de los trece juegos que ha aparecido hasta la fecha, Rouge lleva pantalones negros, un corazón grande de color fucsia en el pecho, largos guantes blancos y botas altas blancas con corazones de color rosa en la punta. Sus botas tienen tacones de metal al igual que las plantas. Lo que ella pisa queda con graves daños. Ella también tiene pestañas largas y viste de azul (o rosa en Sonic Heroes) sus ojos son de un color aguamarina claro. En Sonic Heroes, llevaba un traje diferente con colores similares y detalles en forma de corazón. Personalidad thumb|Perfil de Rouge en Sonic Generations|leftRouge es una joven de carácter fuerte, ella es valiente, ambiciosa, independiente, coqueta, despiadada y calculadora narcisista. Se muestra en Sonic Generations y Sonic Battle que Rouge puede hacer referencia a una seductora, debido a sus maneras coquetas y egoístas. Rouge es atrevida, descarada y un tanto juguetona, puede ser divertida o incluso molesta para los demás personajes de la serie, sobre todo para Knuckles. Ella tiene un montón de orgullo y comienza a pelear suciamente cuando se enfrenta a un oponente superior, como Knuckles (cuando se trata de poder) o (a la hora de vuelo). También puede mostrar un lado tímido, tales como cuando Knuckles le salvó la vida de caer en lava en Sonic Adventure 2. Rouge es también a veces una espía del gobierno que trabaja para su propio bien. Rouge tiene una gran obsesión por las joyas o incluso cualquier otra cosa que brille. Ella ha sabido seducir a la gente con su atractivo para conseguir lo que quiere (como besar a Tails en Sonic Battle). Sin embargo, ella en ocasiones puede ser heroica. En los eventos finales de Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, ella ayudó a salvar el planeta. En Sonic Heroes, detuvo a Shadow the Hedgehog y E-123 Omega antes de que se destruyeran, y se ve luchando con el Team Chaotix y el Team Sonic en su búsqueda para encontrar la supuesta sala del tesoro oculto del Dr. Eggman. En Sonic Battle, cuando Shadow resultó herido y necesitaba un lugar para quedarse, Rouge le ayudó. En Shadow the Hedgehog, ella tenía otras cosas que hacer como encontrar una Chaos Emerald, destruir el monstruo malvado Black Bull, y asistir a la derrota de Black Doom, así como mostrar su preocupación por el bienestar de Shadow al final del juego. Recientemente, ha sido cada vez menos egoísta, como puede verse por sus acciones hacia Shadow en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) y Sonic Rivals. Sin embargo, como se muestra en su interpretación de Sonic Free Riders, que la presenta como muy fría y sólo se preocupa por ella y estar interesada solo en el premio. Esto está demostrado ya que no le importo que E-10000G se rompiera. Rouge a menudo está en el lado del bien y el mal. Relaciones Shadow the Hedgehog Siempre se les ve juntos y no se ve que se separen, su relación es complicada pues, al decirle a Shadow que se encontraba atrapada con las Chaos Emeralds en la bóveda de seguridad de Prison Island (''Sonic Adventure 2'') él la rescata dado que le hizo recordar a Maria Robotnik, ella, ahora a salvo en la Space Colony ARK, confronta a Shadow preguntándole la razón de salvarla, cuestionando la imagen que tenía de él (serio y antipático), él admite haberla salvado sólo por las Chaos Emeralds. También, al final de SA2, Rouge es la primera en preguntar acerca del paradero de Shadow, provocando que Sonic le entregase a ella el Inhibitor Ring de habilidades que pudo rescatar después de que el erizo negro cayera a la Tierra. En ''Sonic Heroes'', Rouge se encuentra con él al infiltrarse en la base secreta del Dr. Eggman y se sorprende, pues lo creía muerto, accidentalmente, también activa a E-123 Omega quien intenta destruir al anti-héroe con un robot de Eggman, él la salva y le pide que se quede quieta para protegerla mientras él se dispone a destruir al robot, Rouge al final interviene entre ambos y se da cuenta que ha perdido la memoria y E-123 Omega quiere vengarse de Eggman por lo que forman un equipo. Después de destruir el Egg Albatross en el mismo juego, muestra preocupación al notar que Shadow encuentra un androide de sí mismo en el suelo roto, ella intenta hablar con él, pero el solo la ignora y dice: "Vamos..." Después de encontrarse con el Team Sonic si uno se detiene por un tiempo para que los personajes digan líneas de "entretiempo" durante el nivel, Shadow dirá "Sonic... ¿Por qué ese nombre me molesta tanto?", a lo que después Rouge murmurará a sí misma: "Me pregunto si Shadow The Hedgehog está bien..." dando a entender que le preocupa su compañero. En ''Sonic Battle'' en la historia de Rouge, Shadow es herido y ella lo lleva a su casa para que se recupere. Cuando llegan ahí ella se queja de haberlo llevado a cuestas y después dice: "No es feo, pero..." Dando a entender que le parece atractivo pero hay un aspecto de él que a Rouge no le gusta, no se sabe cuál. Cuando al fin se despierta el procede a irse y Rouge se enoja por no agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, Shadow le agradece y se marcha a lo que Rouge lanza un suspiro al aire. En ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' se encuentran unas cuantas veces pero ella en realidad solo pide la ayuda del anti-héroe para lograr sus objetivos, y en el jefe final de dicho juego ella le dice que confía en que lograra vencerlo y que para ella él es "increíble"; al igual que en la conclusión del juego, ella se preocupa por Shadow, a lo que Amy Rose le afirma: "Claro que está bien, después de todo es Shadow". En Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic 2006 como es conocido popularmente) es él el encargado de rescatarla de la prisión en la que se encontraba al principio de la campaña de Shadow, puesto que ahora ambos son agentes de "G.U.N", en otra escena es salvada por Shadow después de que el Dr. Eggman la daña para quitarle el objeto que funciona como sello de "Mephiles the Dark" (The Scepter of Darkness), evitando que ella caiga al suelo. Al igual que más adelante en el mismo juego, cuando Rouge se encuentra con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo (Shadow y E-123 Omega), ella le pregunta la razón de los robots de Eggman al buscarlo, el responde que probablemente busquen a Mephiles por su gran parecido con el anti-héroe, a lo que Shadow decide ir con el doctor para buscar respuestas y Rouge se ofrece a acompañarlo, él se niega y le pide mejor seguir el rastro de Mephiles, ella se disgusta por su actitud, pero después bromea con Omega diciendo: "Parece que su pequeño viaje no lo ha cambiado". En este mismo juego, cuando Rouge se entera que en el futuro Shadow será visto como una amenaza y lo encerrarán para que no se convierta en un peligro para el mundo, mientras él se aleja, ella lo detiene y le dice: "Shadow... Incluso si crees que todos en el mundo estarán en tu contra... quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré a tu lado... Recuérdalo..." A lo que el simplemente responde: "Lo haré". E-123 Omega thumb|left|Omega y RougeEl segundo mejor amigo de Rouge es Omega, que es muy leal a ella. Ella evitó que Shadow y Omega se maten uno al otro en Sonic Heroes, y poco después se unió al Team Dark para ayudarla a encontrar la "sala del tesoro secreto" de Eggman. En lugar de encontrar un tesoro, por supuesto, terminan salvando al mundo, y el Team Dark desde entonces ha sido un grupo muy unido. Los dos son aliados cercanos, y ella muestra signos de cariño por él, como en Sonic Chronicles, donde ella dice que está triste por el pensamiento de Omega oxidándose en Metropolis. A veces se ha mostrado disgustada por Omega, diciendo que él es demasiado serio y que está cansada de oírle divagar sobre la venganza y el odio. Sonic the Hedgehog thumb|left|Sonic dando a Rouge el anillo-brazalete de Shadow para consolarla después de su supuesta muerte.Como se ha visto hasta ahora, Rouge y Sonic no muestran realmente una aversión el uno al otro, a pesar de que él es el rival de Shadow y ella siendo rival de Tails, Knuckles y Amy. Además, a pesar de tener algunos encuentros conflictivos y puntos de vista, parecen estar en buenos términos. En ''Sonic Battle'', Rouge lo reta a una batalla, si gana, Sonic tendrá que obtener sus joyas y trabajar por ella. Sonic logra ganar, pero no se mantuvo ningún rencor contra ella como se ve más adelante. Más tarde, Sonic dejó que Emerl saludara a Rouge, lo que sugiere alguna forma de que Sonic de alguna manera confía en ella. En ''Sonic Chronicles'', Rouge coquetea con Sonic y le dio el apodo de "Big Blue", ella utiliza el apodo de nuevo en ''Sonic Generations'' cuando es rescatada. thumb|"¡Tan trabajador! ¿Qué tal si te doy un beso por las molestias?" (Rouge coqueteando con Sonic).Vale la pena señalar que, en ''Sonic Generations'', Rouge es una de los asistentes voluntarios en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonic y que Sonic la trataba como todos sus otros amigos, que muestra una relación de amistad entre ellos. Si Classic Sonic la rescata, ella le dice que debe tener cuidado del Time Eater, a continuación, ella añade que él no es el Sonic que ella conoce. A pesar de que algunas veces no se llevan bien, a veces se meten en peleas, como en ''Sonic Heroes'' cuando el Team Sonic y el Team Dark lucharon en una jungla y en ''Sonic Battle'', cuando secuestró a Emerl para entrenarlo para que sea un ladrón. El también dijo que si ella le hizo algo a Emerl, él no la dejaría con facilidad. Cuando Rouge fue presentada a Emerl, ella les dio una idea para ayudar a Emerl, pero Sonic dijo "Tú eres una ladrona." Knuckles the Echidna Son una clase de enemigos amistosos. Desde el debut de Rouge en ''Sonic Adventure 2'', ella y Knuckles tienen una rivalidad, pues siendo ella una caza tesoros obsesionada con las joyas y siendo él guardián de la Master Emerald comienzan con una pelea por la misma, Rouge afirmando que como la encontró puede quedársela y Knuckles objetando que ella no tiene ni idea de lo que implica la esmeralda, hasta que el Dr. Eggman intentó robarla y el echidna la rompió para evitarlo. Rouge, muy enojada, lo tomó del cuello y lo regañó, a lo que él contestó que de esa manera no se la robarían y que podía ser restaurada, comenzando así la campaña de ambos en el juego. Durante SA2 solo se encuentran en pocas ocasiones, cuando Rouge se da cuenta que partes de la Master Emerald llegaron al espacio, no entendiendo inmediatamente la razón, ella, por impulso, se lanza a buscarlas y se encuentra con su rival para una confrontación definitiva por la esmeralda. Al final de la batalla, ambos discuten y argumentan el derecho que tienen sobre la preciada joya, cuando Rouge al acercarse resbala y cae hacia un foso de lava siendo Knuckles quien la salva. Al regresarla a donde estaban parados, ellos cruzan miradas con sus manos aún tomadas, a lo que la murciélago rápidamente se suelta y pide que no la toque, a lo que Knuckles se enoja y replica que le salvo la vida y que no debería comportarse de esa manera, Rouge bromea diciendo que él solo quería tocar su mano que provoca que Knuckles se enfade. Rouge al final decide darle todas las piezas de la Master Emerald que ella poseía y así el echidna arma de nuevo la valiosa joya. Al despedirse, él la mira y le pide perdón por si acaso la lastimó en algún punto, para luego irse, mientras que Rouge también decide irse no sin antes mirar atrás hacía el camino que su rival tomó. Al final del juego, en las escenas en las que los rivales charlan entre sí, Knuckles le pregunta a Rouge lo que piensa hacer de ahora en adelante, bromeando acerca de su obsesión con las joyas, a lo que ella contesta que iba a dejar la caza de joyas por un tiempo, y que además, tiene algo mejor planeado, Knuckles solo responde: "Si tú lo dices". En ''Sonic Heroes'', ellos ya no son rivales dado que tienen habilidades diferentes, pero al final del juego, ella le dice a Knuckles que, como él está ahí, irá a buscar la Master Emerald, cosa que divierte al echidna y luego la persigue en forma juguetona. Amy Rose Ellas son muy competitivas generalmente. En Sonic Battle pelean en ciertas veces por Emerl. Rouge suele ponerle apodos como "Pinkie" y tratarla como a una niña pequeña, lo cual molesta bastante a Amy y acaban peleando. Casi siempre Amy se molesta con ella por que "coquetea" con Sonic, tal como en Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood. Miles "Tails" Prower thumb|Rouge besa a Tails para vencerlo en Sonic X. Ellos llevan una relación amistosa, aunque Rouge puede burlarse de él solo para obtener una reacción de él. Ella le vence en dos ocasiones en ''Sonic Battle'' le da un beso para vencerlo y en la segunda tiene una batalla donde lo besa al derrotarlo. Vector the Crocodile Rouge y Vector han interactuado un par de veces en los juegos, por lo general de una manera incómoda. Ella parece disgustada de Vector. En Sonic Heroes en la historia del Team Dark se encontró con el Team Chaotix, los dos equipos discutieron hasta que Rouge le dijo tonto a Vector y pidió una pelea. En Sonic Free Riders, en la final, ambos parecen tener un interés común en ganar el premio cuando Rouge se enoja de que su compañero robot se rompe sólo una carrera antes de que le den el premio. Cream se queja de su comportamiento y Vector dice que puede relacionarse con ella en querer el dinero del Gran Prix. En Sonic Generations no interactúan entre sí, pero asisten a la misma fiesta y se enfrentan a las mismas condiciones que todos los demás. Sin embargo, cuando el jugador recibe todos los Red Star Rings en la versión Clásica de Spagonia, Vector dice: "Oh hombre, tienes los cinco Red Star Rings, Rouge me va a querer por esto " Amigos/Aliados *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (mejor amigo) **E-123 Omega (amigo cercano) *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower (también un rival) **Knuckles the Echidna (también un rival) *Team Rose **Amy Rose (aliada y archi-rival) **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese * Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile (rival) **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee * Silver the Hedgehog * Emerl * G.U.N. **El Comandante * Shade the Echidna * Dr. Eggman (depende de sus objetivos) Rivales * Knuckles the Echidna * Wave the Swallow * Amy Rose (archi-rival) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Vector the Crocodile Enemigos * Dr. Eggman (depende de sus objetivos) * Metal Sonic * Eggman Nega * Black Arms **Black Doom **Doom's Eye *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris *Ifrit *Nocturnus Clan *El Time Eater *Biolizard Actrices de Voz *Japonés - Rumi Ochiai *Inglés **Lani Minella - 2001 - 2004 **Caren Manuel - 2005 - 2010 **Karen Strassman - Actual *Rosane Correa (portugués) *Marie Lenoir (francés) Temas * Sonic Adventure 2: "Fliying in the Freedom"-Tabitha Fair, Todd Cooper. *''Sonic Heroes'': "This Machine" - Julien-K. Este fue un tema compartido con Shadow y Omega La música de fondo de Security Hall (titulada "Im a Spy") de Sonic Adventure 2 y Sonic Adventure 2: Battle se atribuye generalmente a Rouge, a pesar de que técnicamente no tiene relación con ella. Como la mayoría de los personajes, Rouge se asocia con un género de la música, específicamente con jazz suave con algunos suspiros femeninos (de manera similar a como Knuckles se asocia con el género de rap). Es interesante notar que la música de fondo de Club Rouge de Sonic Battle también tiene un suspiro femenino. Ningún otro nivel en el juego tiene un tema vocal. Impacto Cultural Promoción y Mercancía Rouge ha aparecido en muchas campañas publicitarias y la publicidad para Sonic the Hedgehog en América del Norte y Japón. En el lanzamiento de Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, Rouge y algunos otros personajes fueron presentados en una línea de muñecos para la publicidad del juego. Un muñeco de felpa de Rouge fue lanzado como un premio para los juegos de grúa de Japón en el lanzamiento de Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Como una campaña para el anime Sonic X en América del Norte y Japón, distribuyeron llaveros de los personajes principales del programa, uno de los cuales era Rouge. Sega y McDonalds lanzaron una serie de LCD Sonic Games en McDonalds en 2004, los juegos se incluyen con la Cajita Feliz. Rouge apareció en el juego Amy & Rouge Voleibol. Recepción Critica Sobre la introducción de Rouge en Sonic Adventure 2, muchos críticos del juego comentaron sobre su similitud con Knuckles que incluyen tales comentarios críticos como "Knuckles con alas de murciélago y pechos", mientras que algunos criticaron aún más su diseño y su "actitud atrevida". Rouge apareció en la lista de "Lady Sexy Beasts of Gaming", en la que se describe como la "Prueba de GamerRadar que las curvas voluptuosas, botas altas, ojos sexys y guantes de goma pueden hacer a cualquier animal en el reino un objeto de deseo lujurioso pervertido". Frases *Incluso si crees que todo el mundo estuviera contra ti, siempre me quedaré a tu lado. Recuérdalo - Rouge diciendo a Shadow que aunque él es una amenaza para la humanidad siempre estará con él en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *"Esto no puede ser verdad, yo nunca pierdo" - Rouge, tras ser golpeada por Knuckles en Sonic Adventure 2 * "Mi nombre es Rouge The Bat. Mejor conocida como la cazadora de tesoros, Rouge." - Rouge al principio de Sonic Adventure 2. * "Oh, bien, mamá siempre me dijo que algún día me quedaría atascada en una dimensión extranjera sin un cambio de ropa." - Rouge cuando los héroes finalmente aterrizaron en Nocturne en Sonic Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra. * "¿Cómo es eso? ¿Perfecto? ¿Al igual que yo?" - Después de conseguir un Rango A. * "Soy Rouge The Bat, pero puedes llamarme Rouge." - Rouge refiriéndose a sí misma. *"Sólo querías tomarme de la mano, ¿no es por eso que me salvaste? ¡Eres un desgraciado!" - Después de haber sido salvada por Knuckles. *"Todas las joyas del mundo serán mías." - Después de ganar en Sonic Adventure 2. * "Oh sí, nena, ¡esto nos hace un equipo!" - Después de formar de el Team Dark en Sonic Heroes. Curiosidades *Rouge es uno de los pocos personajes en el universo de Sonic en aparecer con más de un vestuario en diferentes juegos. *Sus botas son su arma principal: las Pick Nails. *En Sonic Heroes, mientras que el jugador selecciona a Shadow o a Omega para ser el líder del Team Dark, si utilizas la cámara en primera persona para mirar a Rouge, ella de vez en cuando gira su cabeza en la dirección del jugador y dará un guiño. *Después de Sonic Battle, el diseño de Rouge ha cambiado un poco, sus alas se vuelven menos detalladas y de un solo color y su sombra de ojos de color azul se hizo más oscuro después de Sonic Adventure 2 *En un momento en Sonic Battle, mientras Rouge estaba alrededor, Sonic dice: "Huelo perfume. Quizás Rouge está cerca." Esto podría significar que Rouge lleva perfume, o Sonic sólo estaba haciendo una broma. *A la fecha, Rouge nunca ha aparecido en ningún juego de Sonic sin Shadow apareciendo en el mismo juego, incluso en cameo o no. *Es seguro suponer que Rouge es un ejemplar del "murciélago blanco hondureño", pues comparten características similares. *En "Sonic Adventure 2", Rouge afirma que ser caza tesoros es mucho trabajo por muy poca paga. *Muchos fans de Rouge se molestaron con el doblaje de la misma a manos de la empresa "4Kids", insinuando que su voz parecía ser de una "mujer mucho mayor de edad". *Rouge y Wave the Swallow (Sonic Riders) podrían tener una rivalidad, ya que ambas son del mismo tipo y son la única mujer entre su equipo y ninguna de las dos tiene miedo a tomar el mando del mismo. *A pesar de saber varias cosas acerca del pasado de Shadow, Rouge nunca le cuenta lo que sabe al anti-héroe, esto pudo haber sido implementado como motivo para la realización de "Shadow the Hedgehog (juego)" *En Sonic Battle, al final de su historia, Rouge se encuentra en un problema entre ella, Sonic y Amy, y dice "Mier.., ¿en qué lió me he metido?". Sería la primera vez que saldría una mala palabra (Aunque este censurada) en la saga de videojuegos de Sonic. Plantillas en:Rouge the Bat ru:Летучая мышь Руж de:Rouge the Bat fr:Rouge the Bat pl:Rouge the Bat Categoría:Anti-Héroes Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Battle Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Free Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Cazarrecompenzas Categoría:Personajes de Fly Type Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Heroes Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego) Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Sonic Free Riders Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic Runners Categoría:Sonic Forces Categoría:Murciélagos